


I Can Feel It When I'm Looking At You

by orphan_account



Series: Just A Line In A Song (Or A Few) [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They'd never had too vunerable a night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I Can Feel It by Hey Violet

_When the lights go out, we’re getting up  
We go where we go, we do what we want_

Andy was having a deja vú moment. He felt like he was 17 again or something--Milwaukee hardcore show featuring local bands and hanging out with Pete Wentz, AKA the Chicago motherfucker (that was a bad nickname but it was stuck and Andy wasn’t about to get rid of it). Andy’s brain was going a million miles a minute in six different directions and he was loving it.

That was the thing about Pete. He always managed to make Andy feel like he was still young and invincible. And right now, in this crowd, screaming this shit, next to this person, he felt like he had a fucking forcefield around. Nothing could touch him. Nothing could hurt him.

In all the years Pete and Andy had known each other, they’d never had too vulnerable a night. Around each other, their weaknesses became their strengths and nothing mattered. They were invincible, untouchable, and owned the night.

_We’ll be the color in all this black and white_


End file.
